


Slippery

by visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Series: Shifting Alliances 'Verse [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Miguel and Ryan doing dirty things in the shower, kept apart by circumstances, and making each other twitchy and hard. (Originally posted elsewhere in 2005.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Series: Shifting Alliances 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862302
Kudos: 10





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically set in my Shifting Alliances AU, but it's a PWP, so you could almost pretend it's set in any vague AU where these two started secretly hooking up around Season 3.
> 
> Warning: these guys used terrible, problematic language like breathing. Plus, the smut.

There was that old fucking prison cliché -- don't drop the soap. Like being in the shower put you at any more of a risk of getting your ass claimed by some fucker than it did anywhere else. In Miguel Alvarez's experience -- if you were on your knees, or pressed to the wall and spread open for some guy in the shower, chances were they already owned your ass before you got in that room. If someone was weak or vulnerable enough to mess with, you could see that the second they set foot in Emcity. They were already screwed, the nudity of the shower just provided easy access. 

If like Miguel, you weren't meat, it didn't really matter. You didn't have to worry as much and take speed showers. Still, it was always a good idea to keep a bead on who was scoping your ass while you were under the spray.

Like now...a gaze was burning over his skin. He knew it. Could practically feel its heat. Of course, that was because Miguel knew who the only other person in the shower room with him was. He didn't even have to look to know those eyes were on him. Miguel smirked as he hung his head under the spray. He didn't turn to look, couldn't acknowledge O'Reily too much. _Fucking glass walls_. But Miguel could close his eyes and imagine that gaze stroking over him. His shark's eyes going dark with lust. 

Ryan had set up shop at a sink, at an angle that Miguel was pretty sure allowed him to see Miguel in the shower, using the mirror. Ryan could appear focused intently on shaving...while taking in the view. Miguel knew the Irishman's mind worked that way. He was pretty sure it was why Ryan had developed a tendency to appear in the shower room to shave right before, or right after, Miguel came in to get clean. It had lead Miguel to making sure he was using one of the far showerheads, giving Ryan a better chance of catching his reflection.

Miguel stretched up, feeling the warm spray rain over his back, the cool tiles under his hands. Flexing. He slid his gaze to Ryan discretely. He was there, shirt slung over his lean shoulder instead of on his body, as he concentrated on shaving -- eyes locked on the mirror. 

Hmmm...Miguel was pretty sure Ryan was watching him in the reflection. He could see the tells in the attentive, focused forward lean of the other man's body. Like Ryan's subconscious thought that if he got closer to the mirror, he'd get closer to Miguel. 

Miguel decided to test his theory about where Ryan's attention actually was. He slid his gaze back to his own hands and body, trying to work up as much of a lather as possible with the fucking shitty soap they got. When he had a nice sudsy foam worked up, he carefully slid his gaze back to Ryan, and drew his hand over his chest. A long, slow, savoring glide down...over his defined muscles, settling on sliding provocatively over his lower abdomen. A mockery of cleansing that was nothing but dirty, body turned just an inch so that Ryan would be able to see enough to enjoy it. 

Ryan's twitch turned into a tight adamant flick of his razor towards the sink, casting the shaving cream off the blade. 

Yep, he was definitely watching.

Miguel gave another lathering rub of that soap in his hands, mulling over things in his brain. Ryan did this a lot. Not enough to raise suspicions, but enough that Miguel knew Ryan was getting off on watching him in the shower. Plus, Ryan had a tendency to find a way to get Miguel alone soon afterwards, so Miguel could feel firsthand how much he had enjoyed the show, even if the Irishman never said anything about it. At those times, his mouth was usually too busy, what with his tongue down Miguel's throat, and those hips rocking into Miguel reducing them both to groans. Miguel tugged his lower lip into his mouth at the memory, fingers clenching softly over his stomach. 

Miguel loved showing off. He got off on making Ryan needy and desperate to get him alone. So far, Miguel had pretty much stuck with simple, normal, body cleansing when Ryan was paying him one of his shower-time visits. Miguel showing off his body subtly generally seemed to get Ryan revved up enough. Miguel was feeling especially cocky today, though. Or maybe just especially reckless. He wanted to give Ryan more, to tease him harder.

Miguel made his decision...and his hand lazily moved to carry it out. Sliding down, cupping himself with his soapy grip. Casual at first, a cleansing stroke. The touch of slick clean to sensitive flesh, combined with the proximity and white-hot observation of Ryan, gave it that nice arousing edge. It stoked the craved warm tingling sensation in his balls, touch and gaze grabbing the attention of his dick.

Miguel went further, stroking soapy fingers over himself. Slow, lingering, more than getting clean. Intent on staying focused right there. Guys jerked off in the shower all the time in here. Despite the glass walls, the distance and that waist-high tiled partition kept everybody outside the shower room from getting much of a show. In reality, it was the most privacy you got in here when you weren't under the cover of night and bed sheets.

Miguel kept a peek on Ryan, as his previously _dancing along the edge of innocent_ touch turned purposeful. The glide along his length turned into a tease, slipping easily on the smoothness of soap bubbles into a stroke. He bit back his breathless smirk as he quickly hardened in his own hand. 

Familiar...but made so much fucking better by that half-dressed lanky watcher just at the corner of his view. Ryan was right there, taking in every exposed bit of Miguel. As Miguel's stroke slowly picked up a rhythm, his intent becoming obvious, Ryan fucking _flinched_ mid-stroke of the razor. Barely. And swore, slightly more obviously. He'd nicked himself.

Miguel swallowed his soft laugh with a quiet groan as he kept up his stroke, one teasing rubbing swirl of his thumb over the head of his dick at the reaction he'd caused. Confirmation that Ryan's attention was solely on him. Miguel moved his other hand up to brace on the tiles, the sliver of soap held in his hand, making his purchase a little slippery. Stretching, showing off the line of his body, discreetly giving Ryan a better view.

Miguel saw Ryan's free hand move quickly to grip the sink as the wet tight grip of Miguel's own hand slipped faster. 

Fuck. 

Ryan was here with him. As much as he could be. His blood burning with Miguel's. With need for him. Miguel's hand clutched tighter, a nice little squeeze that his hips moved into, fast and slippery. All his exposed, wet skin left him feeling open, stripped down to just hand on cock, pure need. Embraced only by air, caressed by water. Knowing, with each fast, fluid jerk of his wrist, that Ryan was watching. Craving. Miguel was longing for more even as he got contact. Left wanting even as he fed his need with that stroke. He wanted Ryan's hand. Ryan's grip. The little tweaks only he could add. 

Miguel closed his eyes briefly. Imagining...Ryan naked next to him. Just as wet, hair plastered down, eyes hooded, biting his lip. Miguel's grunts escaped his throat as that made it sweeter. For just a second...that little warm lap of water was Ryan's tongue teasing over his nipple. It got him impossibly harder, made his jerk rougher despite the smooth slide of water and soap. 

But the image couldn't hold up, not when he just had to look at reality. Another sneaky glimpse as he didn't hold back the gruff noises slipping out of his throat with pleasure. Ryan's pale chest looked flushed. He could blame it on the steamy room. His pants rode low, hanging on those hips, and Miguel's eyes devoured every inch of Ryan's skin, almost damp just from the atmosphere, that he could see as he sped toward his end. Biting his lip as the heat in his gut just pooled and tightened, tugging his hand faster. _Moremoremore._ Thumb stroking sloppily over the head every few fast strokes now, feeding it, escalating it. 

Miguel saw Ryan's hips cock just barely. Subtle. Moving forward half an inch, leaning with his whole body, Ryan pressed against the edge of the sink. Miguel watched Ryan reduced to trying to tame his dick with just the solid cold press of the sink, because that's all he could do. Couldn't grab, couldn't grind.

Miguel ached in sympathy, gripping himself harder, stroking faster. Because he was able to, and Ryan wasn't. Not now maybe...but as soon as they were alone, Miguel reminded himself. Miguel would get those clutching hands on him, those lips, that heat in his mouth. He felt a whimper build in his chest, but it was ground into a low growl by the rasp of his breath and zing in his blood by the time it escaped. 

_Fuckfuckfuck_. This was cruel for both of them. Too far too stop. Didn't want to. Miguel kept his head hanging low enough that his gaze to the side, to Ryan, couldn't be seen. Blurring, damp vision locked on that strong hand gripping metal, on that body pressed into it. Almost there. Just had to reach for it -- slip a bit faster. A bit tighter. Move his hips up into it. Give a rough twist.

Fuck yes. 

Miguel came with the rough grasping twitch of Ryan's hand on the sink, with the tiny slicing slip of razor across half-stubbled cheek, the half step forward where there was nowhere else to go as Ryan desperately moved into the sink. So tiny a movement, a slip of sneaker on damp stone, that only Miguel could see it. See the strain in Ryan...as all of his own tension drained out. Splattering down the drain with his own hard clutch on harder dick. Miguel groaned with it, raw, loudly under the sound of the shower, not caring, knowing it wouldn't be heard by anyone outside the room.

Just for him and Ryan.

Miguel had to speak after he caught his breath back afterwards, both hands up on tile now, leaning to let the spray wash over his back, forehead on cool tile to bring him down. Ground him. 

"You cut yourself." Miguel's voice was gravel rough against his will, but thankfully loud enough to carry over the spray. Miguel stood up straighter, preparing to finish up and head out, but he also used it as an excuse to turn his head and really look at Ryan for a second. Both of them were struggling to stay straight and steady enough to look like they were just trading taunts.

Ryan looked back at him briefly, even as he stayed pressed hard into that sink. Fuck. Even from here, Miguel could see the shaky heat in those eyes, even as his face tried to stay composed. Ryan gestured vaguely, a little arc of the razor in Miguel's direction as he tried to return to shaving. "You dropped your soap."

**  
End

**Author's Note:**

> For cheights.


End file.
